The present invention relates to apparatus to facilitate a mother's nursing of her baby. More particularly, the present invention relates to a privacy shield for use by a nursing mother to cover or screen the mother's chest area from the view of those nearby, as when the mother must nurse her baby in a public place.
There has been a long-standing problem for nursing mothers who have or want to nurse their babies in public places and are embarrassed to perform this private activity under such uncomfortable circumstances. Complicating this lack of privacy, there is also a practical problem of assuring that there will be sufficient air flow to the baby, as well as the necessary eye contact between the mother and baby during nursing.
In the past others have suggested numerous devices or clothing for covering or screening the mother's chest area while she is nursing her baby. For instance, the obvious choice might just be throwing a blanket or comforter over the mother and baby. Others have recognized the potential problems with this choice. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,122 (Dodd) discloses an apron-like garment which fits around the mother's neck and which has flaps with concealed slits which overlay the mother's chest. The baby can nurse underneath the middle portion of this garment while the flaps conceal the mother's breast region. However, this garment blocks the free flow of air to the baby and the mother has difficulty seeing the baby during the nursing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,371 (Sonne) discloses a nursing baby bonnet which has an attachable wide brim. When the baby wishes to nurse, the mother attaches the brim to the baby's bonnet. When the mother then removes her clothes so as to expose her breast region, the brim of the hat conceals this region while the baby is nursing. The disadvantage of this bonnet is the probability that the hat may fall off while the baby nurses. There is also the obvious discomfort to the baby while he or she attempts to nurse while wearing this relatively enormous bonnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,754 (Ryan) discloses a nursing scarf that consists of a trapezoidal piece of cloth worn around the nursing mother's neck and over her regular clothing. This scarf is intended to shield the mother's breast area and includes pleats which create an opening at the scarf's upper edge to allow eye contact between mother and infant. However, the scarf is not adequately secured to the mother so that if the baby should inadvertently jostle it, it could fall away and expose the mother's breast area to public view. Free flow of air to the baby is also difficult, notwithstanding the pleats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,349 (Heilor) discloses a halter-type garment consisting of three sections: (1) an upper portion which fits around the mother's neck and under which the baby can nurse; (2) a middle region, which is actually a sling in which the mother places her arm while holding the baby; and (3) a bottom padded section, which is designed primarily to cushion the baby while nursing. The upper section also has a screen portion for providing air to the baby and for allowing the mother to view the baby while nursing. This garment may be adjusted for burping by placing the baby on the exterior surface and over an attachable "burping cloth." The disadvantage of this garment, in addition to insufficient air to the baby, is the mother's discomfort from the constricted sleeve section into which she must place her arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,251 (Cobble) discloses a nursing device with a pad comprised of a section covering approximately one-half of the mother's chest region, and extending over her shoulder with a similar section over her back. A blanket detachably fastens to the section over the mother's chest so that the mother can nurse the baby under the blanket. The blanket also can be partially opened by means of separate fasteners or straps, so the mother can view the baby underneath the blanket. The major disadvantage of the Cobble device is minimal air flow to the baby.
None of the foregoing patented garments and devices allow maximum air circulation to the baby. These garments and devices also do not enable the mother to easily view the child while he or she is nursing, or provide maximum comfort to the mother, with positive, secure protection of the mother's privacy.